super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Opportunity
Golden Opportunity is the season finale of Season 2. Overview Mateo jinx his birthday and makes horrible things come. Ken and Harwell have a choice to make that might change everything. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Karrie * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Chris Carty Recurring Characters * Cooper * Teresa Black * Steve Mentioned Characters * Mari Transcript Mateo: Today is the day! I am turning 17! Ken: Yup! Today is the day! I should be getting my letter whether I am going to the reality show, Big Brother! Mateo: June 20th! Is going to be the best day ever! Harwell: Mateo! Ken! Time for breakfast! Mateo: What’s breakfast? Harwell: I made you homemade waffles, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Mateo: Sound great! Just like this day! Ken: I am so excited! Bells rings Mateo: I got it! Mateo: Hello? Karrie: Congratulation on turning 17 today! Mateo: Thanks! I can’t wait to get my full drivers license. Karrie: We are going to travel around the world! Mateo: This is such a good day! Karrie: And that’s the end of this great day. Mateo: What! What’s wrong? Karrie: You jinxed it! You are going to have the worst day of your life. Mateo: Ha! I doubt it! Kimberly: Mateo! You’re food turned moldy already… Mateo: What! Come in Karrie. Harwell: How did that happen? Mateo: My breakfast! You ruined it! Karrie: He jinxed it. Ken: You jinxed this day! If I don’t get in Big Brother, you are dead! Mateo: This day is not about you! unlocks his new power by making Ken say this is the worst day ever Harwell: Mateo! How did you do that! Mateo/Ken: I have no idea! Ken: Get out of my mouth! Mateo: Is this a new power? Kimberly: Congratulation, Sweetie! Mateo: So I can speak out of someone else’s mouth. Harwell: I just looked it up and it’s called Speaking Inducement. You can make people say what you want. roof breaks Cooper: Not as cool as this! opens his portal to his person reality and pushes Mateo in it Cooper: and with that see ya! closes the portal Ken: MATEO! Karrie: Where is he? Harwell: His personal reality world. That is most rarest power any super human could get. Kimberly: How do you know? Harwell: My dad had it. That power is dangerous! If you forget about that reality or lose your powers at all, anything inside it will be gone forever. Man slips a letter through the door Karrie: It’s from the Big Brother Industry. Ken: It says “Congratulation you are a houseguest on this upcoming big brother season! You have a hour to pack!” Kimberly: Good Job! You are going to kill it. walks in Chris: What’s going on? Ken: I’m going to Big Brother! Chris: Whoa! Good Job Dude! Ken: What about Mateo? This is a one in a time offer but he’s family. Harwell: Ken, you have to make your own decision. Cooper: Welcome to my personal reality! A castle on the beach! Mateo: What do you want with me! Cooper: Nothing at first! I wanted a super human child but since you guys killed my wife, I thought I would return the favor and get rid of you! Mateo: You won’t destroy me! Cooper: Oh really? (Cooper throws an energy blast at Mateo) Mateo: (Passes out) Ken: I made my decision! Harwell: and it is? Ken: I’m going to Big Brother. Karrie: turns to frown Okay! Ken: If Mateo survives tell him I’m so sorry! Karrie: Okay. Chris: Bye Ken! Kimberly: We will try to come visit the live shows! Ken: Bye! gets in the car and drives away appears Steve: Harwell! We have a very important announcement! Harwell: Okay, what is it! Steve: The most powerful super humans will be helping train the newest super humans! You will be leaving right now! Harwell: Now! I can’t leave now! Steve: You leave me no choice! (Steve clones himself and puts his hand out to absorb Harwell’s powers) Harwell: Okay, WAIT! I’ll come! Kimberly: Harwell! Harwell: I’m sorry Kimberly! I need to protect you guys and I can’t without powers. Kimberly: Protect your son and get him back! Harwell: I can’t. I’m sorry! (Harwell and Steve teleport to the Super Humans Academy) Mateo: Where am I? Cooper: My personal reality! Mateo: Why am I strapped down? Cooper: It’s time to finish you! For good! Mateo: What! Cooper: The time has come for REVENGE! teleports out of nowhere Teresa: Not to my grandson! teleports Mateo to his house sucks Cooper into a black hole which kills him Teresa: This is the end of me! disappears forever due to the personal reality being gone Mateo: NO! Grandma! Karrie: Mateo! Kimberly: You’re fine! Chris: Where was he? Mateo: I was stuck in Cooper’s Personal Reality. Grandma saved me though! Where is she? Kimberly: Mateo, Teresa is dead. Mateo: No, I saw her? She was in the personal reality. Kimberly: I am sure, I killed her. Mateo: No! You didn’t, and now she is gone for good! Karrie: What happened after that? Mateo: Her and Cooper was fighting and I just landed here. Kimberly: If Cooper won the fight he would already be here. So he lost and Teresa got trapped in the reality world. That means she is gone from exist- (Teresa is removed from the memory of everyone) Mateo: What are we talking about? Kimberly: I have no idea. Mateo: Where is Ken and Dad? Kimberly: Ken went off to Big Brother and your Dad is at the Super Humans Academy. Mateo: So it’s me and you! Karrie: Don’t worry I am here. Chris: I am also here! Mateo: Thanks guys, but it won’t be the same. Kimberly: Don’t worry! They will be back soon! I can promise you that. Chris: Yeah, I’ll be your protector. Karrie: Come on, Mateo. Let’s go get some ice cream. Mateo: I guess, that is the only way my head stops hurting. fades black and the season ends